


The World May Have Abandoned You (But I Know I Never Will)

by mewtophia



Series: Children’s Pleas (May be Answered) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude von Riegan Needs a Hug, Edelgard von Hresvelg Needs a Hug, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, One Big Happy Family, POV Sylvain Jose Gautier, Protective Sylvain Jose Gautier, they all need hugs tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewtophia/pseuds/mewtophia
Summary: Sylvain always thought it was always them against the world, but maybe the blow could be softer with each other. He intends to keep it that way.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia, Lysithea von Ordelia & Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Children’s Pleas (May be Answered) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005171
Kudos: 14





	The World May Have Abandoned You (But I Know I Never Will)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted them being a family tbh. Kind of odd, yeah, but I think it works lol.

Sylvain was only six when he decided to run away.

Father and mother died, and Miklan, dear god Miklan, he basically drank himself to death. He couldn’t remember much, honestly. All he knew was that Miklan was dead on the couch.

With $10, food, and some clothes, he packed and left. He didn’t know where, he just wanted to get out of this dump.

God, he can’t even remember what he did before this. They’re just… splotches. A mixture of color, an unknown painting.

++++

He found Edelgard and Lysithea a few months after he left, trying to hide from god knows what. Staying at that house was  _ horrendous _ . It reeked of rotten flesh, and reasonably so. He found the poor girls cradling in each others’ arms, at first, he thought they were related.

Stupid of him, really. They barely looked related, but they acted as if they were. He doesn’t remember much, he only remembers things like Lysithea being  _ two _ , and Edelgard hesitating to even speak to him.

He doesn’t even remember how he managed to convince them to join him, really. He just remembered the next thing is that he cradled a four year old Edelgard in his arms as she, herself, cradled a young Lysithea.

Sylvain thought it wouldn’t last long, thinking they’d leave him the moment they found an opportunity, but they never did.

He’s secretly thankful for that.

%%%%

Claude was only one when Sylvain found him.

Honestly speaking, he isn’t sure about his name. All he knew, or remembered, was that this poor baby was left all alone with no one to take care of him.

Whatever Edelgard and Lysithea were doing, they stopped the moment they found a little Claude being carried in Sylvain’s arms, trying to calm down his cries as he sang a sweet lullaby.

Sometimes, he’s thankful that his brain allows him to remember some moments. He can only recall Lysithea’s smile as she stared at baby Claude.

“You’re going to be an older sister to little Claude.” Yeah. He named him, Claude.

He knew he couldn’t let go.

####

They needed food.

It wasn’t just him now, it was 3 others he had to help out. A kid around his age, and two toddlers.

Light flashed before his eyes, he didn’t even remember much.

He only heard cries, Claude’s cries, maybe Lysithea’s, maybe Edelgard’s. Most likely Edelgard’s, she hugged him that day.

Hugged him tight as she cried to him.

“Don’t get into trouble ever again.”

He hopes to keep that.

@@@@

He couldn’t recall two years passing, but it did.

As much as he wants to, he can’t remember.

Remember.

Remember.

Why can’t he? So many memories, wasted. Though, he’d rather not remember bad ones, but the good ones...

He cherishes moments he remembers greatly when he found out he can’t remember much.

He remembers Lysithea reading a book he found, she learned how to read so fast.

He remembers Edelgard showing him a doll she found at the dumpster, she loved it so much.

He remembers Claude experiencing his first snow, he looked adorable trying to eat it.

He remembers himself smiling.

=+=+

The orphanage sucked ass.

He was ten when he found the place, Edelgard recently turned eight, Lysithea was around six as Claude himself was turning six. He thinks.

Again, the orphanage sucked ass. He knew it was their best bet, but he’d rather go back on the streets again instead of having him and his younger siblings deal with this shithole.

Oh, younger siblings. Yeah, he lied to the receptionist about that. Better off lying about their relation towards each other rather than telling them the truth. Otherwise, who’d be there to protect them?

(He knew Edelgard could protect herself at this point, but Lysithea and Claude were still babies in his eyes.)

The food there was fine, not slop, but not gourmet. The rooms were fine as well, they all shared a bed. (Lysithea hid under the blankets as Edelgard tried to hog it all, Claude just wanted cuddles, he was very much a cuddle-bug.)

He only had a problem with the kids.

The god awful kids.

He could only watch and scream at them as they tugged hard on Edelgard’s hair, laughed as they threw away Lysithea’s dolls, and called Claude such rude names. It wasn’t as if he didn’t get his share, he was made fun of for being their “mother” or something.

(“You’re such a mom,” a redhead kid said, “maybe you should pop out babies of your own in the future, that is, if you even have a pussy.”

He was asked what a pussy was later that night, he couldn’t explain to them.)

He still loved it there, he watched as Claude and Lysithea learned faster and faster everyday, watched and cheered as Edelgard sucker punched a kid in the face, allowed himself to brush and do their hair and help them with their routine.

(“Gimme a braid. I want a braid.” Claude told him, his big green eyes staring at Sylvain. “What do we say when we want to ask for something?” He asked.

“Please.” Claude said, looking up at Sylvain with his lips pursed. He patted his head, watching Claude nuzzling into it. “Good boy, let’s give you that braid.”

Edelgard and Lysithea found them later, watching as Sylvain carefully and slowly gave Claude a braid. 

Eventually, they joined in, Lysithea commenting on Sylvain’s short hair. “Grow it out, I wanna play with it.” She said as Edelgard hummed while putting semi-dead flowers on her hair.)

It was fun.

&&&&

School was weird.

He doesn’t remember much from public school, it was a mixture of bullying and fighting in order to protect his younger siblings.

Thankfully, he and El were in the same classes and same grade. Claude and Lysithea bumped up a few levels as well, so they were all around the same level, the two younger ones just went to special classes.

He worried a lot because of that.

El managed to hold up just fine, a few fights here and there, but she managed.

(She proudly showed off a bruised cheek to him one time, he laughed as he hugged her gently and carefully. “Proud of you.” He said, and her face lit up so much on that day.)

His only concern was his two much younger siblings, they looked so lonely. Sometimes even came to him with some bruises, and a cut one time.

(“They’re much older and stronger, it isn't fair.” Claude pouted and whined as he watched him give Lysithea a few bandaids.

“He’s right, you know. I don’t wanna go to school anymore.” Lysithea complained, all he could do was nod and say, “But you need to, you’ll prove them wrong anyways.”

The least he could do was keep their hopes up.)

#%#%

El was bruised up so,  **so** bad. He wanted to go on a rampage.

Apparently it was an ambush, so she had no idea of telling, but he still wanted to hunt down whoever hurt her.

As much as he wanted to, he didn’t. Not when those lavender eyes full of tears looked up at him as her hands tugged on the end of his shirt.

“Don’t go,” she begged, “I don’t want to lose you.”

He stayed.

@$@$

Many years passed.

He was Sylvain Jose Chevalier, 19, and in his first year of college.

He was with his younger siblings. Edelgard Chevalier, Lysithea Chevalier, and Claude Chevalier. He loves them very much.

They’re very smart and talented, two of them being prodigies, and Edelgard has some of the highest marks in her classes. He’s very proud of them.

Has he mentioned he loved them already? He loves them so much.

He’ll do anything to keep then away from harm.

~~<3~~

“Why are you awake? It’s 1 AM.”

He watches as Claude stops at his tracks, the cold touch of the floor being the only thing he feels at this moment.

“I can’t sleep.” He said, and Sylvain raised an eyebrow. “Huh.” He replied, the quiet returning once again.

Suddenly, the two doors opened and the girls could see them in the living area, connected to the dining area. “Some of us need our sleep here, why are you awake?” Lysithea asks, glaring at them. Edelgard yawns as she stretches a bit, trying to wake herself up.

“Sleep is suggested right now.” Edelgard says, too tired to say anything. He looks and sees Claude’s dark eyebags, the same for Lysithea and Edelgard. He sighs and gives a small smile.

“Little Claude can’t sleep, apparently. Does he need his daily dose of cuddles?” He teases, he hears Edelgard’s small chuckle and Lysithea’s snorting as Claude glares at him with his face slightly red, oh how he wishes things could stay this way. 

“Hey now, if you’re going to tease me for being a baby, then tease Lysithea too.”

“Excuse me, I’m older than you, even if it’s just by a few months!”

“Now now, you two don’t need to argue.”

Sylvain sighs once again, his tiredness getting the better of him. “We can still cuddle, you know? No need to be all shy.”

Claude grumbles a bit as he slowly heads towards Sylvain and rests his head at the crook of his neck. “Please.” He yawns out.

Lysithea rolls her eyes as she heads towards Sylvain’s room, already seeming to agree with their cuddle agreement. Edelgard joins in shortly after. 

They all fall asleep as Claude cuddles up to Sylvain, clinging onto him with no intentions of letting go, Lysithea almost drooling onto Edelgard’s armpit as Edelgard herself curls up against Sylvain. Sylvain smiles as he can feel himself fall asleep.

He already feels at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Some character info lmao:  
> >Edelgard and Dimitri will come up eventually, but rn I’m still unsure if they’re step sibs  
> >Lysithea’s older than Claude by a few months, both are 15.  
> >Sylvain is 19, Edelgard’s 17, Lysithea/Claude are 15.  
> >Had to find a last name for them, ended up with Chevalier bc why not lmao.  
> >Want to do this is 4 parts where it’s each POV, this one is Sylvain’s.  
> >All of them are in college, Sylvain didn’t go until 19 because reasons. Edelgard’s average age, and Lysithea/Claude are prodigies so lol.  
> >I just wanted big bro Sylvain.


End file.
